


Coven Kurosaki

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Long ago witches were one of the key balancing forces in the universe. Through their unique ability and talent for manipulating souls they were able to unite soul reapers, humans, and even hollows. However due to a conflict many witches were slain and their covens destroyed, the witches were believed to be extinct and a new order rose from the ashes. However the remaining embers of the witches managed to survive and lay low, waiting for the time they would be needed to rise and change the world and stop the sins of the past from repeating themselves.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo, Bazz-B/Kurosaki Ichigo, Jugram Haschwalth/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Coven Kurosaki

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Coven Kurosaki

Long ago witches were one of the key balancing forces in the universe. Through their unique ability and talent for manipulating souls they were able to unite soul reapers, humans, and even hollows. However due to a conflict many witches were slain and their covens destroyed, the witches were believed to be extinct and a new order rose from the ashes. However the remaining embers of the witches managed to survive and lay low, waiting for the time they would be needed to rise and change the world and stop the sins of the past from repeating themselves.

Chapter 1

In ancient times, the witches helped unite the forces of the universe. The humans, the hollows, and the soul reapers, with their unique talent for manipulating souls they were able to bridge the powers and bring people closer together.

By granting Hollows the power of a shinigami, they no longer needed to devour other souls and could even purify souls with their zanpakuto, creating the first and true Arrancar. By granting shinigami the powers of a hollow, they were able to reach new levels of strengths and make up for their weaknesses, creating the first True Vizards. As for the humans, they were granted unique gifts able to draw out power through objects and totems special to the unique soul, creating the first Fullbringers.

The four powers were needed to be strong as they were as they faced a greater evil that was a threat. Though their true name was lost to the ages those that bore witness to this evil called them the Terrors. An age of prosperity began once the Terrors had been stopped, through a united front the Terrors were sealed away.

Many hoped this peace could last forever, but soon a terrifying conflict would occur that would divide everyone. A powerful witch without a coven began a conquest for power that threatened the world. He believed he was superior even among witches, as he could make witches.

He had the power to turn humans into witches, by giving them some of his blood. He was able to make his own coven, by warped individuals of his own making. He began undoing all the good work the witches of the past had done. He disrupted the balance of the Vizard souls, causing a conflict and rift between the soul reaper and hollow parts.

The Vizards went wild and began attacking anyone around them. Despite the casualties on all sides, the witches were blamed for the incidents. At the same time, the Mad Witch was going around and destroying covens. He manipulated hollows and Arrancar, robbing them of their minds and turning them into simple beasts once more.

There were humans who discovered the truth but were silenced before they could reveal or stop what was happening. The fallen soul reapers had their powers stolen and used to corrupt more humans causing them to go mad with power. Soul Society began to rage war to try and bring order to the madness.

As the four forces crumbled, and bridges were burned, the Mad Witch watched it fall. In his twisted mind, he claimed this proved he was right, he should rule. The fake era of peace was an illusion, look how easily it broke. His followers believed him, never questioning the fact he was the one intentionally breaking it.

With everyone at war with each other, the fullbringers, Arrancar, and vizards fell quickly. The witches were trying to stop the fighting but as covens continued to get wiped out some witches chose to fight back, but against who. The witches were divided between helping humans and hollows, while some covens were trying to stop soul society and get them to see reason.

Soon some of the greatest witches fell after facing difficult battle and the Mad Witch came to be known. Yhwach, he declared himself the King, the king this world needed and he would bring order to this world. He used captured Vizards and Arrancar as pawns to rage his war, wearing the enemy down before his forces marched upon them. He underestimated his powers a bit, as with the help of a few remaining witch covens, the tides of battle turned.

The soul reapers led the charge and began slaughtering Yhwach’s witches and forced him back. He was hunted down and believed to be destroyed. From the chaos, the Soul Reapers gathered to bring order. They began to execute the witches not wanting any other of Yhwach’s supporters to survive and risk him making a come back.

Sadly the war-hardened reapers did not have mercy on their minds. Fearing a repeat of what happened they began hunting witches, reducing their numbers to near extinction. They set the status quo between them and hollows, they wouldn’t allow strong hollows to roam around and would cut them down and purify them with their zanpakuto. Humans were made to forget about hollows and soul reapers.

Many years passed and Soul Reapers grew arrogant holding their position as top dog. Over time they started looking down on humans and hollows alike. The remaining witches went into hiding, holding smaller covens and not showing off their gifts.

Time marched on and many of the newest Soul Reapers believed witches were just old story parents told kids to scare them into behaving. Changing of the guard continued and we had Reapers who have never seen an Arrancar or vizard. While reports existed they were kept under heavy lock and key.

-x-

Renji Abarai was taking on a patrol mission in the living world, it was assigned to him personally by Kuchiki Byakuya, his captain. Renji was so excited, he went and told Rukia. She heard and was pissed, apparently, she had requested to do this job and the way she saw it he sniped the mission out from under her. He felt bad, but he couldn’t turn the job down now.

He was doing a decent job, helping souls move on to Soul Society, cutting down hollows and purifying them with his zanpakuto. His presence did draw the attention of one strong hollow.

Grand Fisher, a nasty piece of work, working as a mob boss and bringing lesser hollows to work under him. Nabbing lost souls and bringing them in and turning to hollows. He had killed 3 other soul reapers, so he had a bounty on his head.

It was a terrible night, raining hard, and the air was thick and dreary. Renji wasn’t hunting him but soon found himself prey. He barely managed to get away from Fisher’s claws, with only a scratch, but the strike gave the hollow a peek into his mind. “Roar Zabimaru!” He released his shikai, but before he could attack Grand Fisher used his nastiest trick, his lure. The lure took the form of Rukia, his childhood friend.

“Rukia?” He hesitated and that was enough for Grand Fisher to get his hooks into him. He extended his fur and used it to bind Renji’s wrists and ankles, he knocked Renji’s sword out of his hand and chuckled.

“Congratulations you’ll be the fourth soul reaper I’ve eaten.” He licked Renji’s cheek. “Mmm, tasty!” He began to scratch and pound Renji down, tenderizing his soon to be meal. Renji knew he was toying with him, but he really shouldn’t play with his food.

“Damn you!” Renji hissed and Fisher laughed. He stopped when he thought he heard someone singing.

“Fall down fall down falls the rain. My life is not vain.” a cloaked figure approached the two. “Light and bouncy in the wind, sing a song unto the world, rising high the clouds unfurl.”

“What is this?”

“Fan the flames into the past, here now our lives will last.” He was getting closer, right at the two, from his size he had to be a kid. “We’ll never know the times of pain, fall down fall down falls the rain, my life won’t be plain.” the cloaked figure stopped before them.

‘Can he see us?’ Renji thought. “Run get out of here!”

“He can’t see us, sorry kid bad luck, its time to die!” he went to strike the kid, but the smaller figure raised a hand and spoke something Renji couldn’t understand. Fisher was frozen in place. “W..h..a..t..d..i..d..y..o..u..d..o..t..o..m..e..?”

He could barely talk. The young boy chuckled, and he spoke again saying something Renji couldn’t understand. A red light enveloped Grand Fisher and he screamed in pain, he released Renji and staggered back.

‘Is he using kido?’ Fisher was in absolute agony, it was like his whole body was burning, he thrashed and roared until the spell had run its course.

Fisher panted, his fur smoking, the smell of burned hair and flesh surrounding him. “You little!” He charged at the cloaked boy, only to have his arm cut off. Another cloaked boy appeared with a sword and he had severed Fisher’s arm clean. “Another one?”

He tried to attack with his fur, but the first boy waved his hand sending waves of energy that ripped his fur apart. Fisher’s eyes widened, he didn’t know what he was up against, he couldn’t sense any power from either of the cloaked figures. Deciding to cut his losses he went over to retrieve his severed arm and escape, but as soon as he got close, boom a flaming arrow soared in and hit his arm reducing it to ash. A third cloaked figure appeared. Grand Fisher escaped, he could regenerate, but with his enemies dwarfing him in number and of unknown skill he decided to cut his loses.

When he fled, the first robbed figure turned towards Renji. He approached him, and Renji felt naked without his sword. He was injured and these mystery figures had just scared off Grand Fisher. He could barely move, but he scrambled to grab his sword.

The other two figures took an aggressive stance, but the first figure, raised his hand and they backed off. The figure pulled back his hood revealing vibrant orange hair. The boy’s eyes glowed and Renji’s eyes glazed over. A warm tingly feeling spread through him.

He was lost, surrounded by warmth and fluff. “Just relax for a minute.” Renji obeyed, happy and eager to. “Good boy!” the boy raised and Renji moaned. He obeyed, it felt so good to obey, he eagerly waited for the next command but it never came.

When he came to, he was fully healed, the orangette had his hood back on. “Good-bye!” the trio ran.

“Hey wait...” he tried to follow but the third cloaked figure created a wall of fire between them. They escaped.

Renji was at a loss for words, he didn’t know what just happened. He tried to keep an eye out for the trio but the rest of his patrol passed without incident. When he returned to Soul Society he handed in a report.

Byakuya read it and raised a brow at Renji. “Is there anything missing from this report Abarai Renji?” he asked.

“No sir, I have nothing else to report.” he didn’t mention the boys who saved him or seeing Grand Fisher. Byakuya didn’t believe him but didn’t press the matter.

“Very well, dismissed.” Renji left, but he had many questions. He would have to wait for answers as someone else got stationed in Karakura Town. He wanted to go back and find those cloaked figures, at least thank them for saving him.

Little did Renji know he would meet them again, but not for another 10 years.

To be continued...10 Years Later


End file.
